


blue bubblegum meets lemon tea

by ECMZ



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How come this tag doesn't have more fanfics it's a crime, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Dialogue, Pining, Short & Sweet, We're talking 3 AM writing baby, kaoru gets more involvement in a way, misaki and kaoru get mentioned here and there, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECMZ/pseuds/ECMZ
Summary: In three short chronological events, Kanon Matsubara learns to understand Kokoro Tsurumaki and what it means to love someone down to the first meeting and into a date at the local theme park.
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	blue bubblegum meets lemon tea

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for a friend to make their day slightly better :)

Kanon never expected a trip to the music store would get her wrapped up in the shenanigans of a girl whose hair shone as bright as the Sun and a smile so potent it could produce enough renewable energy to last the human race for centuries to come. The idea was quick and simple: hop off the train, sell the untouched instrument, accept the money and leave. A very clean process with absolutely no chance of being interrupted or changed whatsoever if Google Maps was ever a lifeline. 

Though after seeing two cartwheels and subsequently getting forced into an impromptu street performance she almost found herself cursing the only time she used any sort of app to find her destination, because in that alternate universe of possibilities she probably wouldn't have met the girl in yellow, or have her anxiety skyrocket into the thousands in just a millisecond. 

Her name was Kokoro Tsurumaki, with a goal as simple as her attitude: create a band and convince the whole world to smile. There were no ulterior motives as far as Kanon was concerned and if there were, she be damned. She didn't even get to choose whether she played a part in her scheme and simply found herself going along with it among an overwhelming crowd and fidgeting drumsticks clattering on the floor every second or so. 

What's the worse that could happen? 

***

Catching feelings for the leader. 

In her own defense, Kanon couldn't control the snowball effect one glance and stray thought of how pretty Kokoro looked on-stage caused when the show was over and she congratulated everyone, hugging Michelle, and how Kanon wished to be on the receiving hint with something she wouldn't quite call jealousy, but a weird form of longing. 

Well underway into the realization of Kokoro's crazy dream and solving conflict between its members, Kanon's opinion on the vocalist began to change. Initially she only saw her as some source of childish chaos ten seconds from wreaking havoc with countless piles of money and admittingly overwhelming personality but now she saw her as a source of inspiration to draw from, who faced everything with a brave and confident smile who wanted to understand the world around her, carrying tomorrow's happiness on her back.

Heck, the only true translators the band had for Kokoro's crazy plans were a take-it-easy DJ and a rose-carrying extravagant prince! This didn't stop Kanon from trying to do the same however and soon enough, the drawings became more and more coherent after days of comparing them to the music sheets birthed from them. Soon enough, much like Misaki, she had submitted into the comforting but chaotic routine. 

But nobody told her that it'd come with the price of...well, whatever word describes lovesick, paranoia and confusion paired together. Kokoro openly displayed affection toward every single member as a way of showing her unconditional love for each one and it only got more frequent after Misaki's doubts were cast away. This sadly meant Kanon's heartrate would spike levels she didn't expect and in one occasion was even rushed to the hospital by the vocalist herself when she took notice. It took a million half-truths and awkward glances at the band's DJ before she was discharged and walked home for the day, rushing into her room with a heated face. 

Kanon felt uncomfortable assuming what others could and couldn't do, but could Kokoro ever understand how love worked? 'An emotion so complex, as old as life itself, consuming every being and rendering their wills vulnerable which turned even the coldest of hearts into a warm fireplace of safety,' as one of Kaoru's many definitions was able to explain. Would she ever feel the spark that came with looking at someone and thinking about spending the rest of their days with them, ears already chiming wedding bells and heartfelt confessions?

Alright, maybe she should hit the brakes on the wedding. She's already stressed herself out one weekend too many thinking of long golden hair and the feeling of soft hands, golden orbs looking into violet eyes with a smile probably only she would get to see and _wow_ was she always this head over heels for the vocalist? 

Of course it didn't take long for others to pick up on her disastrous attempts at pretending she didn't sneak as many nervous glances as possible during practice, mainly Kaoru. After one of their less demanding practice sessions she was approached by the actor and questioned whether those glances were nothing short of nervous curiosity or romantic interest; Kaoru was quickly answered with a five minute rant. 

A 30 minute crash course on advice later, Kanon came out of the interaction with good and bad news. The good news was that she wasn't the only one throwing glances, having completely ignored the subtle changes in Kokoro's face whenever her glance was traded by her own in favor of calming her poor heart down compared to the other members (which she made a mental note to thank Kaoru on later). But the bad news were that someone _had_ to act on their emotions for anything to happen. And it all depended on whether Kanon finally gathered up all her courage to do so or Kokoro cartwheeled her way one day, took her hand in her own and led her away to some theme park to have fun, and buy their entire cotton candy supply in.

Murphy's Law stated "anything that can go wrong will go wrong". Which is why the day Kanon managed to find herself content with rehearsing a rather cheesy request in her room countless time was the day her own silly theory came true in the form of cancelled practice, a cartwheel and a memory blur as she found herself face to face with the entrance gates of a theme park. 

She didn't have enough courage or sanity to even spend one full day with her crush. Maybe she'd pass down all her belongings to Hagumi after her death. 

***

Years of romcom movies prepared her for the expected situation of riding a ferris wheel with someone else. 

Even after Kanon was unable to stuff her anxieties into one brown box for a while during the beginning they both still had a good time. Kokoro's usual energetic disposition was powered down a little as she seemed more trained on making the most of the day, and the rides they went on. Kanon found some amount of joy in the sight due to how rare it was to see the vocalist restrain herself. Lunchtime was used as a chance to prove or debunk Kaoru's claims and sure enough, she was right. Her golden eyes carried their usual glint but they felt far more...peaceful. Like despite all the happiness she exuded, and her goal to see everyone happy, nothing would ever come close to giving her the same amount of happiness the sight before her. That is to say, the sight in question was Kanon herself.

And for the first time, the violet eyes that looked back carried all sorts of emotions waiting to be put into words. 

And in the ferris wheel, where many a confession would happen, those feelings never left or waned every time gold met violet. Kanon wasn't exactly sure _when,_ but Kokoro made the first move when she took hold of her lonely hand with her own and held it tightly. For a second Kanon mistook it for another one of her platonic advances but when her glare met the other's right after, it felt like staring at a mirror of her own emotions.

Kokoro had fully understood the complexity of love all this time, and she had for months. Whether it was way before or little after Kanon's own breakthrough didn't matter now. No words were needed at that moment for any one of them to understand their gazes, no sappy confessions aboard the cabins drawing the line between ground and sky. 

As the taste of blue bubblegum met and mixed with lemon tea in that moment, they both knew they had found their personal happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> the only reason this isnt a misaki x kanon fic is because i already have a mini project planned  
> i rushed it but then again i finished this at 3 AM and im a bit tired so...i just hope its good enough!


End file.
